The dragon and the young warrior - Hero's Chi
by LadyPeach7
Summary: This is the second story of "The daughter of the Dragon Warrior". Peach is the Dragon Warrior and protector of the Valley of Peace. Unfortunately, she don't know, what for magical power flowing in her.
1. Chapter 1

Po, Peach, Shifu, Shory, the Five and their children sat in the kitchen and ate dinner.

Peach: *was bored* Master Shifu?

Shifu: *ate his noodle soup* What, Peach?

Peach: *looked at him with puppy dog eyes* Do you tell us a story before we go to sleep?

Shifu: Ok. I know an amazing story.

Peach: Please tell us?

Shifu: Ok. Okay. The sacred peach tree of wisdom has protected the Valley of Peace since 100 years. But a large part of that time prevailed in the valley, anything but peace. Demons from the underworld ruled the valley. And who would dare to enter the valley, was punished or worse. Until the day, when someone dared to face the demons. A turtle named Oogway. He owned the Hero's Ci. A gift of the universe, which was chosen only once in 100 years. He managed to bring the demons in the underworld back and to seal the access with the Hero's chi. But a demon remained. Powerful, stronger and smarter than the others. His name was Ke-Pa. As Oogway protected the valley, so the peach tree protected him. Ke Pa was defeated, banished and transformed into a pig. Ke-Pa swore revenge. And one day ...

Po: *interrupting him* Boring! Zzzzzz ...

Shifu: *looked angry at him* Ok. Then you can tell the story, panda.

Po: No problem. *looks at the furious five* Do you help me?

Five: Ok.

Po: *began to tell the story in a song*

Back when the valley of peace was new

The valley was down on its luck

And a gigantic dragon

Called Ke-Pa ran amok.

Monkey:

It was a nasty place

There was a mess

Where ever you stepped

Tigress:

The evil dragon freed every demon

And it looked like, as if Ke-Pa won.

Po: Oh, yeah… You're good, sister.

Shifu: *rolled his eyes*

Viper, Shory and Tigress:

And then along came the Dragon Warrior

He shot his Hero's Chi

A bright golden light

He knocked the Demons in a vault

They're trapped

Then in sky

The Dragon Warrior defeat the evil dragon

Tigress:

And no one saw him again

Po: Yeaaaaah… Baby!

Mantis and Crane:

And that's the gospel truth

Yeah, Kids

The guy was too type A to just relax.

Tigress:

And this Dragon Warrior was awesome

Po: Yeaaaah…. That's right, kitty.

Shory, Viper and Tigress:

Until his daughter came

Shory:

He gave her the Hero's Chi

It was a big glory

But there was still more

The little princess earned to be the Dragon Warrior

Still in her youth

That's the gospel truth

Po, Shory and the five:

And this young Dragon Warrior

Lives on the top of the Jade Mountain

Where she have to train

Year by year

She improved herself by training

Each Kung Fu move

That's the gospel truuuuuuuuuth...

Po: Yeaaaaaaaaaah... *finished the song*

Po, Shory and the Five noticed that the children were gone from embarrassment.

Shifu: *sighed* The children aren't cultivated today.

Po: *sang again* That's the gospel truuuuuuuuuth ...!


	2. Chapter 2

In next morning, Po trained Peach in the training hall.

Peach trained in Gauntlet.

Po: Peach you have to beat faster and stronger.

Peach: *hit harder but was thrown back by the Gauntlet* Ouch ..

Po: *came to her and helped her to get up* Are you alright, Peach?

Peach: *stood up and gave the honor* I'm fine, Daddy.

Po: We take a break. Let's sit down. I brought dumplings.

Both sat down and ate.

Peach: Daddy?

Po: Yeah, honey?

Peach: You never told me, how my mother looked like.

Po: *sighed heavily* Your mother was the most beautiful panda, that I had ever seen. Her eyes were blue like the sea. Her fur was soft like the silk. She was my true love.

Peach: *hugged him* Don't be sad, Daddy. You will find a new love.

Po: What? No!

Peach: Why not?

**Po****: *began to sing***  
_If there were a prize for stupidity_

_I would win it quickly_

_Women have their cleverness and the attractiveness_

_But they go on my nerves _

_I'm just saying_

_Women spinning!_

**Peach: *sang with***

_What are you hiding?_

_Don't you see, that it is spring?_

_Love comes from the sky_

_So don't be shy_

_Change your opinion_

_Otherwise you're alone_

_And all pretty women are gone._

**Po:**  
_Oh, no_

_I don't want a wife_

_Never again in my crazy life_

_Not so._

**Peach:**  
_Come on_

_You will be swoon_

_You lose your fat_

_That is not bad_

_Oh, oh_

**Po:**  
_Never again, in my stupid life_

_No, I don't want a wife._

I just want to live

_And enjoy the life that one me gave_

_I can't shed my tears again_

_Otherwise I will lose my Inner Peace_

_I live for you and Kung Fu_

_Otherwise I will be like Master Shifu._  
_Ooooooooh!_

**Peach:**  
_What is this whining_

_You totally spinning_

_That's so awesome_

_When the feelings of love come_

_You are grown up._

_Enough with your nap_

_Daddy, just say yes._

**Po:**  
_Oh, no_

_I don't want a wife_

_Never again in my crazy life_

_Not me_

_Not so._

**Peach:**  
_You'll soon see_

_Say to the love, hello._

**Po:**  
_It only hurts_

_So is the life_

_No, I don't want a wife._

**Peach:**  
_You're crazy like Lord Shen_

_Be a man._

**Po:**  
_So it must be  
This is me  
Leave me alone  
My true love is gone._

**Peach:**  
_I'll leave you alone  
When you have a woman._

**Po:** _*hugged her*  
Ooooooh  
Peach, you're my life  
But just for you_

_I will find a wiiiiiiife._

**Peach:** _*hugged him back*_

_Shalalalalala…._

_Awwwwww…_


	3. Chapter 3

After training, Po and Peach went to the village to visit Mr. Ping . Suddenly she noticed that many pandas arrived in the village . Po and Peach were the only pandas in the village of peace. It was a wonder to see other pandas.

Peach : Look, Daddy . There are pandas, like us.

Po: Yeah, I see Peach.

Peach: I wonder who they are. The big Panda with the green cloak must be the leader.

Po: *looked confused at the leader, because he was familiar to him*

The leader came to Po and Peach and bowed politely.

?: Good day. I am pleased to find here other pandas. My name is Quang Khải. I am the leader of the pandas. I 'm looking for the Dragon Warrior.

Po: Well, I was the Dragon Warrior, but now my daughter is the Dragon Warrior.

Quang Khải : *smiled and hugged Po* My son!

Po: *was shocked* WHAT?

Quang Khải: I am your father, my boy. Don't you remember me?

Po: *looked at the Panda and his memory came up* Father! *hugs him*

Quang Khải: *looked at Peach* Who is this beautiful lady?

Po: This is your granddaughter. Peach the Dragon Warrior. Peach, please say hello to your grandfather.

Peach: *smiled kindly at Quang Khải* Hello.

Quang Khải: *hugged his granddaughter* You're pretty like your grandmother.

Peach: Please don't flatter.

Quang Khải: Your grandmother said that to.

Po: Are you stay here now ? We have enough room for all.

Quang Khải: It's very kind of you, my son. But we will continue our trip.

?: Quang Khải? Why are we stopping? Let's move on?

A young panda boy in Peach age came to Quang Khải. Peach and the young panda looked at each other speechless. Peach blushed.

Po: *noticed this and grinned* It's looks like that someone is in love. Hehehehehehehe.

Peach: I don't know what you mean, Daddy.

The boy panda boy came to her and kissed her paw.

?: Hello, young lady. My name is Lee. Do you have a name?

Peach: *blushed even more* Eeeeeeeeh ... My name is ... My name is ...

Po: Peach! Her name is Peach.

Lee: *raved*Peach? So adorable and charming. And those eyes.

Peach: *blushed like a red apple* What's wrong with my eyes?

Lee: Your eyes shine like emeralds. Like the stars.

Peach: *speechless* Eeeeeeeeeeeeh ...

Po: *giggle* What a sweet couple. Peach? Why don't you show Lee the Jade Palace.

Peach: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh ... Yes. Of course. Come on. It goes along here.

Lee: *followed her* Peach, I will follow you to the end of the earth.

Peach: Oh, you're sweet.

Peach and Lee went to the Jade Palace.


	4. Chapter 4

Peach and Lee came in at the Jade Palace. Peach showed him all the kung fu legends. Especially the Urn of Whispering Warriors.

Peach: Well, my father had always broken the urn . Now I have taken his place.

Lee: Is this a gift?

Peach: No, this is a heritage and a curse. I 'm like him. Strong, brave and clumsy.

Lee: Well, I don't think so. I see in you a beautiful creature. So peaceful and gentle. *came closer to her and took her paw*

Peach: *blushing* ... Eeeeh I don't understand you.

Lee : *took her face with his paws* Don't be shy. I know that you feel the same. Kiss Me, Peach. *closed his eyes and came closer to her face*

Peach: *was nervous because it was her first kiss* Lee ... I ...

Lee: Sssssh ... Just kiss me.

Peach: *closed his eyes and moved closer to his face*

Their lips were about to touch, when suddenly Lee was hit hard against the wall.

Peach: *was shocked and noticed that Shifu stood protectively beside her* Master Shifu?

Shifu: *growled at Lee* As long as I live , no one kisses the daughter of my favorite pupil.

Peach: Master Shifu, please. That's not what it looks like.

Shifu: *said in sarcasm* Of course not! I just imagined, that this lout spotted you with his lips.

Peach: Lee, I'm sorry. Master Shifu didn't mean it.

Lee: It 's ok. *stood up* Master Shifu is small but strong.

Shifu: *whispered to Peach* Did he just call me small?

Peach: Eeh ... Yes.

Shifu: *whispered * Is he tired of life?

Lee: *laughed* Peach, you have a great bodyguard. I must go back now. The others are waiting for me.

Shifu: Go and never come back.

Peach: MASTER SHIFU!

Lee: It 's ok, Peach. We'll meet again. See you.

Peach: See you, Lee.

Lee walked away.

Peach: *looked angrily at Shifu* What was that, Master Shifu?

Shifu: You're too young for that. First, you have to master all the movements of Kung Fu. Then you can make love.

Peach: Did you said that to my father too, when he met my mother?

Shifu: Excuse me. But your father was 25 when he met your mother. You're only 16! You will not meet him again. Got it?

Peach: I'll do it again. I don't want to have the same life like you and Shory. *ran crying away*

Shifu: *heavy sigh* Oh, Peach. Why don't you understand, that I want the best for you.


	5. Chapter 5

Peach went back to the village and searched for Lee. It was dark and all were preparing to sleep. She searched every alley for Lee, when she heard a voice behind her.

?: What are you doing here so late, peach blossom?

Peach: *turned around and noticed her father* Oh, Daddy. I just wanted to walk a bit before I go to sleep.

Po: *looked in amazement at her* Do you want to sell me for a fool?

Peach: I don't know. How much would you cost?

Po: Hahahahaha ... Very funny, Peach. Let me guess. Looking for Lee, right? *grinned*

Peach: *blushed* Eeeeeeeeeh ... No.

Po: Are you taking the mickey out of me? Thanks, but I can do it myself.

Peach: Really? Show it to me. I want to see it, how you do it.

Po: *looked again in amazement at her* Enough, Peach. I had seen Lee.

Peach: Really? Where?

Po: *grinned * So, you're really looking for him. You like him, right?

Peach: *blushed * Ok. I was looking for him. Yes, I like him.

Po: *grinned even wider* Hehehehehe, I knew it. *began to sing*

China moon,  
I love you!  
China moon,  
you love me too!

Peach: Daddy!

Po: Ok, Ok! He is with your grandfather in noodle restaurant.

Peach: Great. Then I go there.

Po: I must return to the Jade Palace. I must to sort the scrolls. So, don't do anything stupid, Peach.

Peach: What do you mean?

Po: Hello? My daughter and a boy. Together. I'm too young to have grandchildren.

Peach: *turns red like a tomato* Daddy!

Po: I just warned you. Just kissing and no more. The other comes only, when you're 25.

Peach: Like you and Mom?

Po: Who told you that?

Peach: Master Shifu.

Po: *rolled his eyes* The only reason, why I respect Master Shifu, is, that he tells too much about the past. See you later, peach blossom. *walks away*

Peach: *ran to the noodle restaurant and saw there Lee, who was talking with Quang Khải* Lee?

Lee: *look at her and smiled seductively* Peach? What are you doing here?

Peach: *blushed and asked shyly* Will you walk with me? We can look the stars at the peach tree.

Lee: Is this a date?

Peach: Eeeeh ... Yes.

Lee: *stood up, walked to her and kissed her paw* I accept the invitation gladly.

Quang Khải: *yelled to him * Lee? Don't forget what we had discussed.

Lee: *rolled his eyes* Yes, sir. *walked away with Peach*

Peach: What did you discuss with him?

Lee: Oh, just that I shouldn't make love with you.

Peach: *blushed* My father said that too.

Lee: Don't worry. If we do it, then they will not find out.

Peach: *blushed even more*

Lee: *saw her blush and laughed* That was a joke, Peach.

Peach: *smiled shyly* Of course. Hehehehehehe ...

Both went to the peach tree.


	6. Chapter 6

Peach and Lee came to the peach tree.

Lee: *admired the view* Wow. That's great here.

Peach: Yes, that's it. Legend tells that my father had met my mother for the first time here.

Lee: Where's your mother?

Peach: *tears formed in her eyes* She died when I was born.

Lee: Oh, I'm sorry.

Peach: It's ok. I know that my mother watches me from heaven and is proud of me.

Lee: You miss her very much, right?

Peach: Yes, although I didn't know my mother. Enough now. Want a peach?

Lee: Eeeh ... Yes. Very much.

Peach gave the tree a hard blow, like Shifu in the first movie. A peach fell from the tree and landed on Lee's hand.

Lee: Wow. How did you do that?

Peach: *grinned* Want to apply?

Lee: I can do that too. *hit the tree, but not a one peach fell down*

Peach: *said in sarcasm* Bravo. You 're a great Kung Fu master. Hahahahahaha ...

Lee: *smirked and attacked her playfully* Do you think so?

Peach: *dodged*

Lee : *he attacked again and landed on her* Gotcha.

Peach: *laughed* Hahahahahahaha...

Lee: Why are you laughing?

Peach: You have to know that I am a mistress, Lee. You can't defeat me. *grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around so that she was sat on him* I got you now.

Lee: *grinned* Oh, really? *turned around her and lays down on her* Gotcha. *looked into her eyes and kissed her*

Peach: *was shocked at first because it was her first kiss. But then she kissed back* Oh, Lee ... I ...

Lee: Ssssssh ... Let me do my work. *kissed her again and stroked her fur. His hand wandered to her leg and gently stroked her womanhood*

Peach: *groaned* Lee ... Lee, what ...?

Lee: Ssssssh ... I want you, Peach. Please tell me that you want me too?

Peach: I want you. But have you forgotten what my father and grandfather had said?

Lee: Our feelings are stronger, Peach. Please be my mate tonight.

Peach: *looked lovingly into his eyes* I want to be your mate tonight.

Lee: Thank you. *took off her robe and nibbled on her neck *

Peach: *moaned in pleasure* Oh, Lee ...

Lee: Ssssssssssssh ... *took off his clothes and whispered in her ear* Are you ready?

Peach: Yes, but promise me that you will be gently with me. It's my first time.

Lee: I promise you, Peach. *penetrated her*

Peach: *screamed in pain* Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ...

Lee: *kissed her to silence her screams and moved gently in her* The pain will be over soon. Relax, Peach. *moved a little faster and bit her shoulder*

Peach: *groaned loudly* Lee, please.

Lee: Please what?

Peach: Faster.

Lee: *moved faster* Is that good so?

Peach: No, faster. I want more from you, Lee. Imagine, that you would rape me.

Lee: *smirked and moved even faster in her* Oh, Peach. I think I'm coming. *moving faster and harder*

Peach: Oh, Lee ... YES! That feels so good. Don't stop, Lee. Give me all.

Lee: *stopped*

Peach: Why did you stop?

Lee: I want to change the position. I want to try it in doggy style.

Peach: Ok. *kissed him and changed the position in doggy style*

Lee: *penetrated her and mated with her like real pandas* Oh, YES. This is much better. Hold on, baby. You are mine now. *moved faster and bit her on the neck*

Peach: *screamed in passion* AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ... Lee. YES! LEE! Please don't stop, Lee.

Lee: *pushed harder* I will not stop, Peach. I've just begun. *continued to mate with her*

After 2 hours, Peach lay with Lee cuddled together.

Lee: *kissed her* Did you like it?

Peach: *kissed him back* Yes, very much.

Lee: *kissed her shoulder* Ready for Round 2?

Peach: *grinned * Yes, I am. *she kissed him as she straddled him*


	7. Chapter 7

Peach came in the next morning happy in the Jade Palace. Po cleaned the palace. Quang Khai looked around the palace and watched each Kung Fu object.

Peach: *opened the door and came in* Good morning. Isn't it a beautiful day?

Po: Good morning, peach blossom. How did you sleep?

Peach: *blushed* Eeeeh ... Very well.

Shifu: *came to her and looked at her seriously *You were with Lee last night, right? I had forbidden you it.

Peach: I'm 16. I can do what I want.

Shifu: You are the Dragon Warrior. You're not ready for love. First you have to learn everything about Kung Fu.

Peach: *was angry* I have maybe no more desire to be a Dragon Warrior.

Po broke the urn in shock.

Urn: I hate my life.

Po: Oh, shut up.

Shifu: You can't be serious, Peach. You give up the title as the Dragon Warrior, because of love?

Peach: Yes, I do. If I can't be with a person, whom I love very much, so I don't want to be a warrior. *went to her dad* Daddy, I'll give the honor back.

Po: What?

Peach: I want to be with Lee. If I am a warrior, I can't be with him. That's why I'll give you the honor back. *ran away*

Shifu: Peach. Come back.

Po: *looked sad after her* Peach. Why? What did I do wrong?

Quang Khai: You did nothing wrong, son. That was her decision. Unfortunately, you'll get the Hero's Chi again.

Po: *heavy sigh* Yes you are ... Moment. How do you know that Peach has the Hero's Chi?

Quang Khai: Well ... I ... Eeeh ... Oopsy ...

Po: *his eyes widened* Ke-Pa?

Quang Khai: *grinned evil and his body glowed red* Hahaha...


	8. Chapter 8

Ke-Pa: *turned to a red dragon* Hello, Ex-Dragon Warrior. Are you glad to see me again?

Po and Shifu get ready for battle.

Po: Not really. Tell me, how you survived?

Ke-Pa: Well, I don't know. I couldn't help it, that I look like your father.

Po: I swear, that I'm going to send you back into the shadow world.

Ke-Pa: *laughed* Ha ha ha ha ha! And how do you do that? You don't have the Hero's chi. And your Kung Fu is useless against me. *flew up and through the roof of the palace*

Shifu: We have to get out here!

Po and Shifu ran out.

Ke-Pa fired a fireball at the palace and it exploded.

Po and Shifu were shocked.

Shifu: *sighed heavily* Oh, great.

Po: Yeah, that's not good. Now he can rid the demons.

Shifu: No, that's not what I meant. That means even more costs for the palace.

Po: *looked at him in frustration* Master!

Shifu: What? I have to pay taxes for the palace.

Po: Now we have to go to the village and search for Peach. She have to give me the chi back. That's the only way, how I can defeat Ke-Pa.

Shifu: I thought that she is now the Dragon Warrior?

Po: Yeah, but she can't deal with the Chi.

Po and Shifu ran to the village and sought for Peach. They saw that she talked with Lee about the explosion. They ran to her.

Po: Peach! Come here.

Peach: *ran to her father* Daddy? Daddy! What happened? Why is the palace explodes?

Po: No time to explain. You have to ...

Ke-Pa: Ah, I was looking for you little Dragon Warrior.

Peach: *looked shocked at Ke-Pa* Who are you?

Ke-Pa: May I introduce myself? I'm Ke-Pa. The king of the demons.

Peach: *whispered* King of the demons? *looked at Lee* Did you know that?

Lee: Well, I ...

Ke-Pa: Hehehehe, of course he knew that! After all, he is my son.

Peach: **WHAT?**


	9. Chapter 9

Peach: *looked in shock at Lee* You're a demon?

Lee: *turned to a black dragon* Yes, I am.

Peach: You betrayed me?

Lee: Hey, it's not my fault, that you fell in love with me.

Peach: I thought you loved me.

Le: I never said I love you.

Peach: *remembered the last night and was disgusted* I can't believe, that I've made love with a demon.

Po and Shifu: You did ...WHAT... with him?

Peach: Oops, did I say that loud now?

Shifu: *freaked out* You have ... You have ...

Po: *finished the sentence* ... slept with a demon?

Peach: Eeeh ... Yes ... But I didn't know that he is a demon.

Po: I had forbidden you to sleep with him.

Peach: I thought that was sarcasm.

Po: *looked frustrated*

Ke-Pa: Wait a minute. *looks angry at Lee* You made love with her?

Lee: Eeeeeh ... Yes ... like you did it with mom. She was also a mortal. You wanted a successor. And when I was born, then you killed her.

Ke-Pa: *growled angrily* Grrrrr ... Maybe she is also pregnant? Maybe she is wearing your child now. This is a problem for me. I can't kill her, because I would kill my grandchild.

Peach: If I am pregnant and when the child will be born, then I keep it. I would never give my child to you.

Po: Me too.

Ke-Pa: You fools. The child will be half demon. In his veins the evil will flow.

Po: * fired the Hero's Chi at Ke-Pa * Never!

Ke-Pa: *screamed in pain and dissolved* NO!

Lee: Father! NO!

Shifu: I thought Peach has the Chi!

Po: I took it away from her.

Lee: Grrrrrrrr ... You will pay with your death for that.

Po: You're not the only one who says that. *fired the Chi at him* Skadoosh!

Lee: *was hit* NO! Noooooooo! *disappears*

Peach: *looked sadly at the ground* Good-bye, my first love. *ran to her father hugged him and cried* Daddy! I was so stupid. I thought he loved me. What if I'm pregnant now?

Po: *comforted her* Sssssssh ... It'll be okay, peach blossom.


	10. Chapter 10

Later were all in Mr. Ping noodle restaurant and a doctor examined Peach.

Doctor: *came to Po* I have to tell you, that your daughter is pregnant. In four months, she will be a mother.

Po: *heavy sigh* Thank you, Mr. Yang.

Yang: I wish you a nice day. *bowed and walked away*

Po: *went to his daughter and hugged her* Peach? Are you ok?

Peach: *cried* No I'm not. I carry the child of a demon. Daddy, my life's over.

Po: *hugged her* Sssh ... No, your life has just begun. You will bring a beautiful child to the world. And I'll be with you, peach blossom.

Peach: But Daddy, it will be half demon.

Po: Yeah ... But you will teach him to be good. Don't worry. I'm with you. Everything will be fine.

4 months later the Jade Palace was rebuilt and the baby was born. It was a boy. He had fiery red eyes, just like Ke-Pa's. Po held his grandson in his arms and was very proud. He loved his grandchild anyway, even though he was half demon.

Po: *cuddled his grandson* Why do you have inherited the properties from your grandfather Ke-Pa? Couldn't you inherit my eyes?

Baby: * looked confused at Po* Agga bada.

Peach: It's not his fault. It's mine. But now we can do anything.

Po: You're right. Happened just happened. Do you know a name for him?

Peach: I thought ... Eeeeeeh ... Kee-Tai. It means China.

Po: Kee-Tai? It's lovely. Ouch!

Peach: You are ok, Daddy?

Po: My back hurts. Can you massage it?

Peach: Of course. *massaged his back*

Shifu: *came in and sighed * Of course! No one massaged my back. I know why. Because I'm going to die, soon.

Po: Not again. Master Shifu. You said that already, as Peach was born.

Shifu: Don't be cheeky, Panda.

Po: *smirked* Now we are a happy family.

Peach: Yes, you're right. Awesome.

Po: That is my motto.

Peach: I'm like you, or did you forget it?

Po: *smiled*

All lived happily ever after.

End!

Or not?


End file.
